Not In A Thousand Years
by Apocalyptic Scenes
Summary: I have paused the movie right after Hannibal shuts Clarice's hair in the fridge, these are my predictions as to what happens next. Please R&R! Sorry, if you have read this before don't worry about it, all I have done is edit chapter 6 slightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Not In A Thousand Years**

_What would have happened if the final scene between Clarice and Hannibal had of gone differently?_

Chapter 1:

Clarice lunged forward once more, desperate to over power the man before her. Morphine made the manoeuvre impossible; grabbing her by the wrists Doctor Lecter pushed Clarice back against the fridge.

He pauses, considers then opens the fridge door and shuts her hair in. It was a shame to do so, Doctor Lecter did love Clarice's hair, they way it moved in the breeze and swung over her back when she ran. Yes it was a shame. But there were more pressing matters at hand. Yanking the handle from the fridge door he puts it on the table beside him then turns to Clarice.

Her struggling was subsiding and, to the Doctor's delight, did not resume once he moved in on her. "Tell me Clarice," he whispered, "Would you ever say to me stop, if you loved me, you'd stop?"

"Never in a thousand years." Clarice's reply came through gritted teeth.

Doctor Lecter moved even closer, "Not in a thousand years, that's my girl."

Clarice could see the kiss coming long before it happened, but that did not prepare her for the reaction she was about to have. As Hannibal's lips closed over hers unexplainable emotion moved inside of her, her body went limp then her lips parted, slowly and eagerly returning the kiss.

Hannibal, unprepared for such a reaction backed up and looked Clarice in the eye. Before either could say anything, Hannibal became distracted by a movement in the corner of the kitchen. The pair watched as the hands on the clock adjusted to tell 9 o'clock. As Hannibal eyes returned to hers, Clarice found her voice and spoke.

"I think you told me once, Doctor, never to lie." she began, "I could never _truthfully_, tell you to stop."

Whatever part of Hannibal was still capable of feeling love grew at this statement and his eyes shone with a joy that had not been felt in many, many years.

"Clarice," Hannibal said, "Do you know what you are committing yourself to?"

"I don't think I do, in fact I am unsure of what I said means to me. But I am sure that it can be fixed."

"You are correct in saying that, Clarice, and I would be more than happy to help with that." He drew the Harpy from his breast pocket and moved to Clarice's side. "Although before we get to that we have some vacating to do. I'm afraid you took the liberty of inviting some unwanted guests and I would much rather leave than confront them."

"If you say so Doctor."

In one swift movement Hannibal ran the knife's blade through Clarice's hair, freeing it from the refrigerator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_I don't own _Hannibal Rising_, so I am not sure as to whether the quotes are correct, please let me know it they are not._

They left through the front doors; Hannibal felt the sorrow pulsating from Clarice as he guided her past her Mustang and to beat up Toyota Corolla outside the garage. Hannibal himself felt a small pang of grief at driving such a vehicle. He was not as upset as he could have been though; Clarice was with him and willingly. Her very presence made the entire situation more enjoyable.

Clarice had been silent since her emotional revelation in the kitchen and this silence had not yet lapsed. Doctor Lecter was wary of this and did not push Clarice to speak.

The click of the drivers side lock pierced the pressing silence and made Clarice jump slightly. The observant Doctor was lost in within his own mind and did not seem to notice.

Clarice waited patiently for Hannibal to reach over and unlock her door. The lock clicked but Clarice was hesitant in getting into the car beside the Doctor. When she opened the door Hannibal could see emotional conflict between right and wrong, insane and sane subsiding behind her eyes. Clarice got in and looked directly at Hannibal, she had chosen her path but was still unsure of what that path was.

Lips unmoving Clarice gazed into Hannibal's eyes, willing the Doctor to explain the contradicting sentiment she was feeling. She felt numb, knowing that what she was doing was completely against her better judgement. Every ounce of her conscience was screaming at her to arrest the man beside her, telling her she should fear him; it was insane to be with such a monster.

Yet there was a part of her, unused for the better part of her life that whispered; relax, you are safe, don't leave now. Clarice did not know it yet, but that voice of reason was her heart.

I was this part of Clarice that allowed her to avert her eyes from those of Doctor Lecter. The part that let her rest her head back with eyes closed on the headrest. She did not feel resentment, fear or any other emotion considered acceptable at such a time. She felt safe, and the sigh she released was of a long awaited clam.

Doctor Lecter waited with calm patience while Clarice battled with her feelings and her value system. It was with anticipation that he witnessed her choice, him. As Clarice sighed, joyous relief flooded into a man that had spent many years in waiting. When Clarice's eyes began to open Doctor Lecter started the car's engine, it spluttered and with some persuasion, ran.

Time and many miles passed before Clarice or Hannibal spoke. Neither saw the need, their previous unspoken encounter answering all questions. Clarice however had something on her mind that could not be said with just a look.

Turning to Hannibal she spoke "How long have you been planning this night?"

Hannibal took his eyes off the road to glace briefly at Clarice "I think you know the answer to that one Clarice, why don't you tell me?"

"Would it be too naïve of me to say; when you first saw me?" When Hannibal did not reply, Clarice continued, "What I am most curious about though, is how you came to want me the way you do, some people say that you are incapable of feeling emotion."

A long silence followed, Clarice's statement had carved a long and definitive path through Hannibal's Memory Palace, a path that stopped in Hannibal's youth.

Lady Murasaki stood before him as Hannibal spoke the words 'I love you'. To this day Hannibal is still unsure how much he meant what he said. Regardless his emotion for Lady Murasaki was strong and her reply would be burnt into his memory forever as the last words she ever spoke to him; 'What is left in you to love?'.

Those last words of Lady Murasaki now reverberated in Hannibal's mind in response to Clarice's voiced curiosity.

They did not bring rage, however, or even sorrow, to Hannibal, instead his last images of Lady Murasaki brought a wealth of tenderness and it was all intended for Clarice. Hannibal decided that the time was fast approaching for him to tell Clarice about his own childhood.

His reply was slow and well though out, Clarice noted that she had tripped some emotional sensor when she had spoken her last sentence and was now eager to hear what Hannibal had to say.

"Have you ever heard the poem, written by Dante Alighieri entitled; _La Vita Nuova_?"

"No Doctor."

"Then let me recite it for you;

_Joyous love it seemed to me,_

_The while he held my heart in his hand,_

_And in his arms my lady lay asleep,_

_Wrapped in a veil,_

_He woke her then,_

_And trembling and obedient,_

_She ate that burning heart out of his hand,_

_Weeping, I saw him depart from me._

Emotion, Clarice, is a strange and wonderful aspect of life, one can never really tame ones emotion and Dante is an excellent example of this. He fell in love with a woman, Beatrice, at first sight and although he never spoke to her, his love was so strong that he dedicated much of his work to her.

Tell me Clarice, what did you feel as you were getting in the car, what caused you to hesitate?"

Clarice, used to this from of conversation responded fluently, "It is hard to say but most of myself wanted me to 'cuff you, 'cuff you or run. I was scared, so scared and confused, I had no idea how to feel, and hell I still don't know how to feel. But there was this other part of me that kept saying; 'life is better inside that car, better than the life outside', I suppose I just followed my gut."

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

"I'm not sure, not sure now anyway."

Hannibal seemed satisfied with this and was silent for the remainder of the car journey. Clarice's adrenaline was wearing off, as it did she allowed herself to drift into a peaceful and undisturbed sleep. She did not wake, even when the car stopped and Hannibal got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AN: I am sorry, I hade no intention of making this a short chapter but you will see, the next series of events need a chapter of their own.

Hannibal approached the quaint holiday home he had rented under the name, Peter Brian. Its location was perfect, near a river and isolated within a vast forest; it was the kind of holiday home new couples frequent. What made the cottage's location even better was the short distance between it and Hannibal's last residence, just over an hours drive. Pulling a single key from his pocket Hannibal stepped up to the front door, he unlocked and entered the cottage. As he walked through the building Hannibal came to the conclusion; although the place was well lit, it was a bit too small for his liking.

After choosing a room for Clarice, Hannibal returned to the outdoors, he savoured the open forest before moving to the passenger side of the car and retrieving Clarice's sleeping form. She stirred and murmured slightly when Hannibal lifted her from her seat, despite the disturbance sleep remained upon her.

As he watched Clarice's sleeping form, Hannibal's mind began to wander; there were plans to be made, fast. Hannibal's eyes did not leave Clarice as the tiny hand of his late sister Mischa came before him, the two images merged as one and it was almost as though Mischa was living through Clarice.

Pleased with his current train of thought Hannibal got up from the chair he was occupying and padded out of the room, it was time to prepare for tomorrow.

Hannibal did not sleep that night; instead he spent his time pondering what the following days would bring. He needed Clarice to be completely free of any pent up irritation, it would be a challenge, Clarice was a woman who insisted on bottling up her emotions. Hannibal intended to relive her of an anger she had spent many years building on; the anger Clarice harboured against her father.

Late into the night Hannibal left the cottage to retrieve supplies from the car, in the early hours of the morning his plan was fully formulated. He had to seduce Clarice, Hannibal needed her willing and a simple explanation would be of no use.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Basically a recap of Hannibal's theory that Mischa could occupy the living world – for those who have not read _Hannibal.

Clarice woke to the smell of egg and an unknown fusion of herbs, swinging her legs over the side of the bed she made her way to the bathroom with intentions of freshening up before breakfast. When she reached the bathroom Clarice was not surprised to see that fresh towels, soap and shampoo were already laid out for her use. She undressed and got into the shower, still drowsy she opened the soap and was amazed at how awake its sent made her feel, the same was with the shampoo except this time it sent her into a semi-relaxed but alert state.

On her return to the bedroom Clarice saw a summer dress laid out on the bed, _that Doctor doesn't miss a trick, does he?_. Hungry now she dressed and attempted to scoop her newly shortened hair into a bun. In all the evens that had taken place since the Doctor cut her hair free from the fridge she had forgotten how short it now was. Resigning herself to that fact that a bun would not work Clarice followed the smell of food into the dining room.

"Ah, good morning Clarice, how did you sleep?"

"Fine thank you Doctor, I must say though, you ability in choosing the perfect sent continues to awe me."

"I am glad you liked it," he said with a smile, "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Certainly Doctor, I'm starving!"

Doctor Lecter came to Clarice from behind, passing the plate of food onto the placemat at the table, simultaneously he inserted a needle into Clarice's arm and injected. Clarice did not feel a thing.

After their meal the Doctor began his work.

Clarice proved easy to hypnotize. Twenty minutes of brief conversation and Hannibal had her convinced that her father was about to enter the room.

Clarice felt strange, like she was slightly detached from the world but still, quite visibly, in it. She felt like she had not control over what she said or did and at the same time she felt as is she was in complete control of everything. Never-the-less she was alert and in the mood for conversation, Doctor Lecter began with small talk of her father, Clarice was energetic in her answers, eager to put her father in a good light. As time progressed Hannibal could see that he was drawing Clarice to an unexplored part of her mind. He saw this as his chance and as if from nowhere he pulled out a silver belt buckle and placed it on the table in front of Clarice.

"That's my daddy's!" she said with glee, clapping her hands together like a child.

"Yes." Doctor Lecter said, "Would you like to talk with him? He is here you know Clarice, do you want to talk with him?"

"My daddy's here! Hey! All right!"

Placing his hands on either side of Clarice's head he looked her deep in the eye.

"I know you will want to talk privately with him so I will leave now, you may watch the belt buckle for a while, after a few minutes you will hear him knock. Is that alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Super!"

"Gooood, well then I will go now, remember Clarice, wait a few minutes."

She nodded and the faint sting of a needle was felt but not adhered to, Clarice was keen to see her father.

Hannibal left the room leaving the door open ajar, from the gap he watched Clarice focus on the belt buckle. He waited a while before deciding on simulating some of her fantasy, he knocked twice, sharply on the door.

Doctor Lecter was delighted when he saw her head rise to the sound, even more so when Clarice's lonesome voice rang in his ears.

Hannibal stood for some time and listened to the one sided conversation, he learnt nothing new, but it was not his need Hannibal was serving at this moment, but Clarice's. To begin with Clarice reminisced her childhood, relived an afternoon with her father. From then she turned to the current day with talk about her recent misfortunes in the FBI, once this topic of conversation was through Hannibal heard the tell tale signs of a goodbye. He waited for the silence to extend before re-entering the room.

One more prick of a needle and Doctor Lecter was ready to flick the switch.

Hannibal waited for the hypnotic to take effect before speaking, "Tell me, Clarice, how is your father?"

Clarice was silent for some time before answering. "I don't know Doctor, I, I didn't ask. I'm sure he his fine though."

Clarice's sentence faded out before she finished so that even Hannibal had to strain to hear the end of it. This was not what Hannibal was interested in; he could see the anger burning behind her eyes, a fire almost out of control. A little more prodding by the Doctor and it would burn through her, freeing her from its grasp.

"But he is not around to talk to anymore is he, Clarice, he got himself killed didn't he? Left you all on your own didn't he? Can you still love him for this Clarice? Hmm? That was is it; he had opened the gates and invited the resentment out to play.

"W-well yes – No, I mean I don't know!" Clarice stammered, she continued more calmly, "I'm really mad at him though, I mean, come on, how come he had to be behind a goddamned drugstore in the middle of the night going up against those two pissants that killed him? He short-shucked that old pump shotgun and they had him. They were nothing and they had him. He didn't know what he was doing. He never learned anything."

"He was stupid wasn't he, Clarice?!" Hannibal demanded firmly, tears were rolling slowly down Clarice's face and Hannibal knew that she was almost free. Almost ready to accept Mischa within her being.

"I don't fucking know! Hey, yes he was! He got killed and left me because he was too goddamned stupid. He should have just told those town jackasses to stuff the job."

Clarice was now sobbing hysterically; Hannibal moved closer to her and offered her a tissue, she took it but did not use it, instead clutched the white cloth in her hands. She began to calm as Hannibal wiped her tears for her, as he did he whispered, "Clarice, he never wished for anything but your happiness and well-being."

At this Clarice looked up into Hannibal's face and uttered few words, "Yes," she said, "I love my daddy."

Hannibal had finally pried his way through Clarice's mind to a room kept desperately secret and unvisited. This room was now clear, pristine and ready. Waiting for remnants of Mischa.

Clarice was tied and weak after Hannibal's efforts, after a small meal Hannibal put her to bed. He sat for a while, watching her sleep, all the while his mind ticking and his hands busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was in the smaller hours of the morning that Hannibal finally put down his pencil. Masses of butcher paper covered the floor around him, each sheet sowing in-depth and complicated equations. Those who could understand the complexity of his sums would have said that they begun brilliantly but ended in despair, hopes and dreams clouding their finality.

Gathering the paper Hannibal smiled to himself, Clarice's mind was ready to accept Mischa all he needed to do now was introduce Clarice to her. But not today however, today was to be spent relaxing, it was obvious Clarice was tied last night and today she would still be a little weary.

First things first, breakfast.

Hannibal was busy in the kitchen when Clarice entered his vision, he smiled at her, "How you feeling Clarice?"

"I'm a bit worn Doctor." She replied. "Yesterday was quite tiring."

"Yes, yes I expect it was, but we shall have none of that today. Do you like music Clarice?"

"I suppose so Doctor, why?"

"You shall see, later today there is something I wish to share with you."

"Okay." Clarice was intrigued, but she knew better than to ask.

After clearing the table Hannibal approached Clarice and offered his hand, she took it smiling.

"I would like to teach you the piano Clarice, before I do however I would like you to walk with me."

Clarice was enthralled; she had not seen the outdoors since that night a Paul's. A walk would be welcomed even though she felt drained.

Outside was wonderful, it was about eleven o'clock and there was a warm breeze snaking its way through the trees. Clarice could hear the sound of running water not far off, and it was on her request that she and Hannibal made their way down to the river.

Taking off their shoes Clarice and Hannibal waded in the shallows. Clarice was interested in how Hannibal managed to remember everything and so this is the course their conversation took before it became slightly too warm and they made their way back to the cottage.

The afternoon was spent on the piano. Hannibal was pleased that Clarice took so greatly to the instrument. The piano was only an upright but of excellent make, a Kawai with a beautiful tone. Insistent that he play first Clarice sat awed as, from memory, the Doctor recited his favourites, namely _The Goldberg Variations_.

Once completed Hannibal would not let Clarice sit and watch any longer. Sitting her at the piano he stood behind her and played the key that resided in the middle of the keyboard.

"This Clarice is known as 'Middle C' and it is always found in the middle of a piano key board."

"Okay," Clarice said, "How are the others named?"

Clarice's apparent enthusiasm delighted the Doctor and he continued to explain how the keys on a piano were named. By the end of the afternoon Clarice was skilfully playing a number of songs.

Hannibal left her there while he prepared dinner, he needed to be alone. Doctor Lecter was becoming excited, there were few hours remaining before he planned to introduce Clarice to Mischa.

After dinner Hannibal suggested to Clarice that she should get some rest, she obeyed without question. Before saying goodnight Clarice asked Doctor Lecter if he would play the piano while she slept. Pleased, Hannibal sat at the piano, glad to have something to take away the hours before dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Clarice woke to the sounds of the piano, remembering the pleasant day before she smiled and got out of bed. Food was already on the table and the Doctor came to meet her as Clarice entered the dining room.

"Good morning Doctor," she said, "What was that you were just playing, it sounded beautiful?"

"I am glad you liked it Clarice, it is from the romantic era, _Rapsodie on a Theme from Paganini_ is its title, and it was written in 1893 by Sergei Rachmaninoff, a famous Russian composer of the time."

"Mmm, he sounds interesting." Clarice smiled. Hannibal knew that she was not being sarcastic.

During their conversation Hannibal had managed to move beside Clarice. As he offered her a chair, Hannibal subtly inserted a needle into her arm.

After their meals Hannibal lead Clarice to the lounge, he sat her down in an arm chair. Hannibal chose to sit opposite her.

"Clarice," he said, "I would like to tell you about my sister, Mischa."

Clarice's eyes widened but her mouth remained motionless, when it became clear that she was not going to be able to express herself verbally Hannibal decided to continue.

He explained Mischa from his childhood memories to begin with, drawing the occasional nod or murmur from Clarice. Many hours passed before his story came to a close, when it did Hannibal was pleased to see Clarice still fixated.

"That is all for now Clarice, before I go on we must eat. I am afraid what I am about to explain to you will take some time."

Clarice simply nodded and followed Hannibal to the dining room. Lunch was a quick affair; both Hannibal and Clarice were keen to witness the remainder of the conversation. Hannibal noted the number of hours that had passed since their talk began and decided that Clarice was in need of another jab before they resumed. Walking back to the lounge Hannibal successfully administered Clarice a hypnotic.

Hannibal spent the remainder of the day discussing with Clarice, his ideas of time and disorder.

It was over dinner that Hannibal made his suggestion to Clarice.

"Clarice, did you understand the concepts I explained earlier?"

"To some extent, yes Doctor."

"Well I have come to believe that there is a prime place in this world for Mischa. Clarice, you are that prime place."

Up until now there had been very few times when Hannibal did not know what another was thinking. Right now he could not fully read Clarice; she sat silent and appeared to be contemplating his idea.

She did not speak for the remainder of the meal. After clearing the table Hannibal announced that he would serve dessert in the lounge.

Clarice got up, still silent and walked to the lounge, Hannibal followed shortly after carrying two soufflés and coffee. Placing the two on the coffee table Hannibal sat and watched Clarice, head cocked to the side.

Clarice was half way through her dessert when she spoke. "Let me ask you this Doctor Lecter. If a prime place is required in the world for Mischa, and I'm not saying it isn't, what's the matter with _your_ place? I know it is well occupied and I know you would never deny her. She and I could be like sisters."

Clarice smiled and Doctor Lecter was pleased, whether it was with the idea or Clarice's resource he could not say. Enjoying the moment too much Hannibal waited for Clarice to speak again before he gave her an answer.

"I don't think you have to make up your mind right this minute." Clarice trailed off gazing into space. Hannibal took this opportunity to let his eyes wander over Clarice's body; the gown she had chosen to wear to dinner glistened in the moonlight that seeped through the windows.

Satisfied with what he saw Hannibal looked to Clarice's eyes and followed her gaze through the open window. As if reading his mind Clarice got up from her chair and walked outside. Giving her a minute's head start Hannibal followed her.

Standing beside Clarice, Hannibal revealed himself, "There was a time, long ago Clarice, when I had this idea of taming you."

Catching her face in his hands Hannibal faced Clarice, "I will never be able to tame you Clarice, from tonight I will never want to."

Never breaking his gaze Clarice said, "You asked me after I got in the car if I had made the right decision. I chose you Hannibal, and I will never regret it."

With this Hannibal pulled Clarice's face to his. Their lips met and the pair became locked in a passionate embrace that did not end til morning.

_FIN_


End file.
